Zoey's Story
by LostWriter5
Summary: "If you don't pass this exam you will be dropped out!" mom chided. "You need education more than knowing how to kill zombies Zoey. Orelse you wont be able to survive the real world..." dad added. But they were terribly wrong...
1. Chapter 1

_**Zoey's Story**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own Left 4 Dead characters, i'm simply borrowing them to make this story. This is my own interpretation of what happened to one of the beloved characters in Left 4 Dead, which is Zoey.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_~the monster hid in the bushes with its malicious eyes glowed in the darkness, the scared campers held their flashlights shivering in the icy night air. Then they heard a rustling sound in the bushes nearby making all of them cringe in fear. "What the hell was that?" one of the campers shouted. Their paranoid eyes rapidly moved to check the environment around them, they had no idea what malevolent danger that they have put themselves in. With one strong pounce releasing a deafening growl, the monster lay on top of one of the horrified campers and started to tear off his flesh with its sharp claws, blood spurting everywhere. Blood curling screams filled the air as the monster devoured his victim.~ _

"RING!" the sound of the phone echoed through my small room ruining the magnificent mood I had watching the awesome horror movie. I grabbed the remote and paused the movie as I lazily picked up the phone with a frustrated groan.

"Hello?" I asked in a thick deadpanned voice.

"Is this Zoey?" the caller answered, that voice seemed so familiar, the voice that I always dreaded.

"Yes, this is Zoey." I replied, not changing the tone of my voice.

"Zoey, take your education seriously. If you don't pass this last test you'll be taking tomorrow, I'm afraid you'll have to drop out." My professor's calm voice drawl into my ear as my grip on my phone tightened. I always received calls like this almost every week. Last time my parents answered the phone, they went nuts and locked me up in my room for months to study for this last make up exam my professor made for me.

"Yeah, sure prof I'll get ready for it, bye." I mumbled as I closed the phone. Damn exam, I hate studying for them. Why can't people understand that I don't give a damn about the course they all wanted me to take? My parents kept forcing me to take a job as a Lawyer. I never liked politics; I'm even a trouble maker in school when I was a kid. So there's no way I'll be studying for this stupid board exam. I barely passed the entrance exam for this college. They locked me in my room to study, fine. I'll waste my time watching horror movies all day. Although, I missed going to the arcade for a quick game of **House of the dead 4**. All my books lay messy on the floor of my room. I never even touched them. I glanced at my clock and saw that it was already 12:00 midnight; my school will be starting at 7:00am. But who cares?

The warm heat of the sun's rays entered my room through the window. I moaned in displeasure of getting up from my comfortable bed."RING!" the alarm clock screeched, stabbing my ears in pain. I promptly sat up and punched on the stop button. I read that it was already 7:30am! God knows how many times I've pressed the snooze button.

My head pounded as I gripped on my temples. Staying up all night watching horror movies and only having 2 hours of sleep may have been a bad idea. I gone through my usual morning rut, take a bath, change clothes, grab some buttered toast then run to school. The streets are unusually quiet today, I don't see my jolly neighbors doing their morning schedules. The girl that rides in her little tricycle, the newspaper guy, the woman who always cleans up her garden and the old man who greets me every time I passes his house are nowhere to be found. This is weird, and that's coming from me, a girl who watches weird movies and TV shows all her life. But I don't have time to think, I'm so late for school, not that I care. But I do care about not having my parents kick my ass for being absent, I'm already in a bad status of not getting ready for the test at all. The test started half an hour ago, I think I'll have at least 5 minutes to guess for all the answers to encircle in multiple choices. The street was filled with trash, geez it's like the garbage truck was turned over. I tried my best to ignore the putrid smell and continued to run faster towards my school.

I saw the stone hard estate that is defined as my school. As I entered the gate, I didn't see the guard that was usually sleeping on his desk echoing loud snores in the gate way. In fact, his desk was empty and the files where all scattered on the floor. I just rushed to my classroom, promptly climbing the stairs; I was in such a hurry that with every step I climbed 3 stairs that I almost tripped over the last one. The hallways were drowned in darkness and silence. This only makes me even more suspicious about the world's stillness. As I pass by the other class rooms, it was flushed in dimness. Where the hell is everyone? Why everything so deserted? I just scurried to my classroom, only to see that it was also consumed with darkness.

"Professor?" I uttered, a few moments passed and I still didn't receive any reply. I managed to find the switch and turned the lights on. I felt my heart stop; I couldn't believe the image that my eyes absorbed. My jaw dropped and eyes bulged in disbelief. I can't breathe. Everyone… all my classmates… lay dead on the floor, all their bodies positioned erratically and is stained with blood. All the chairs seem to be destroyed and the lockers all turned over, having all the books and papers dispersed all over the floor. What the hell just happened here? Then I saw something move, I gazed over where I saw it. To my professor's table in front of the classroom, blood covered all over it. Something that was lying on the ground started to stand up. A corpse that was supposedly dead, I saw its left cheek was bitted off that its gums and teeth was exposed. Its head turned to look at me. That face was all too familiar… it was my professor! His eyes were bleeding; in fact every part of his body was bathing in blood. His clean brown hair turned into a snowy messy grey. His fairly tanned skin, is now blanch and pale.

"Zoey?" He managed to say through his bleeding jaw, his voice was completely different from his usual gentle fatherly voice he always had. His voice now, is hoarse and almost impossible to understand.

"Prof?" I was able to utter. My voice came out like an innocent little girl.

"Zoey you have to run! Go! Now!" he ordered. I wasn't able to do what he's saying. I'm fighting with confusion, why does he want me to run away when he clearly needs help? I have to get him to the hospital. I took small steps towards him.

"Zoey! NO!" he screamed loudly. "RUN!" he demanded again.

I was frozen on the spot, I'm not sure what I should do. I can't move due to fear. Then my professor started to flinch and yell in pain. He spat out blood, releasing a sickening sound. He suddenly crumbled to the floor, like something was eating him alive. After a few moments have passed and i'm starting to think that he's dead. He slowly stood up, his eyes are now unreadable and lifeless. His old blue glistening eyes are now midnight black, intensely glaring at me. He suddenly released an inhuman growl as he lunged towards me…

* * *

_**Author's Note: Well that was fun to write, I hope u guys loved it! Please REVIEW! I love reviews more than anything! It will be greatly appreciated and will help me have more determination to continue writing! Thanks for your time in reading!**_

_**P.S. i love Zoey! She's my fave character in Left4Dead! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am just so lazy in typing, what can you expect? As my friend's say "I'm the laziest writer alive." LOL hope you enjoy this chapter PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome game.**

**

* * *

**

This isn't my professor anymore, he changed into this repulsive monster. My heart started to drum hard on my chest, like it was going to pop. Tears started to form in my eyes as my vision started to blur. My professor came closer and closer in an instant, as it seems like he's about to pounce on me, without me knowing, my reflexes forced me to jump out of the way. My professor missed me and fell, face flat on the floor.

I ran as fast as I could to the exit of my school, my mind overwhelmed with confusion, furious questions rages in my mind demanding an answer. 'What the hell just happened to everyone I know?' 'How did they turn into these hideous creatures so fast?' 'My professor just turned into a flesh eating zombie right in front of me right after I was just talking to him normally on the phone yesterday'.

I could hear the dreadful noise of other beasts snarling. I turned around to see a gang of zombies dash after me. I could feel the vicious rage of adrenaline running through my veins. Then, by some miracle, I found a hiding spot. In the girl's comfort room in just one sharp right turn, I slammed myself in the dark seclusion, hitting the cold tiled floor. Below the door, I could see the silhouettes of my predators pass by.

When I was starting to let my guard down, I heard another loud snarl behind me. I promptly looked behind me, only to see a zombie sprinting towards me. I rolled out of the way and then I stood up, preparing to fight it. I haven't wasted my time in watching movies and playing games to not know what to do in situations like this.

When the gruesome creature turned its head to face me, I felt my heart stop. I became paralyzed; feeling like the world froze where I stood. Tears fell down my cheeks as I try to take in the dreadful scenery in front of me... This zombie is my best friend! The closest one I ever had in my whole life! Since I was in kindergarten till now in my college, no one in the world can understand me the way she does.

Her once beautiful sparkling eyes are now bleeding filled with hunger and dripping with malice. She had blood draining from her neck, staining her clothes and blonde hair. Her lips were swollen and cracked, she was breathing rapidly.

"Naomi?" I managed to whisper, desperately wishing to hear her voice in response, but all I got was an angry growl as she darts towards me, snapping her jaw like a carnivorous beast. She isn't Naomi anymore. When the zombie was about to hit me, I grabbed its skull and snapped its neck. I could hear the painful crack as the body collapses to the ground.

I wrestled with my emotions flowing through me when I realized that I just killed my best friend… I never wanted to hurt her but I had to. My world started to fade as everything turns black. I fell slumped on the floor as I tried to catch my breath. I can't just stand here and die letting her eat me alive, I'm alone now and I just have to accept that fact. Now my only goal is to survive, no matter what happens.

I wiped off the tears on my face and wore an impassive look. I examined the rest room's closet to search for any sort of weapon to use against these zombies. But I had to admit, it's hard to see in the dark. The closet was filled with different types of cleaning materials like brooms, dust pans, rugs, mops, buckets and etc. I chose to take the metal mop; I took off its rug on the end and decided to use it as some sort of spear. I prepared myself to face the malignant danger that lurks outside this room.

I opened the door and took a peek on the outside if it was safe to escape. I see no zombies lurking around, so I immediately bolted out and directed myself to the exit. Through the dark hallways I managed to see some lifeless bodies wondering around. As I ran pass them, they started chasing me. There are about three of them, I confidently thought that I can kill them all. So I stopped running and swung my metallic bar to one of the zombies. His head exploded and made blood fly out in so many directions. Then I kicked the other one on the stomach and made it fall backward. I stabbed the last one on the chest. When the other one stood back up I kicked it again and as it lay on the ground, I crushed its skull, making sure it's dead. I continued my escape into the gate and was overjoyed to see the dead guard's zombie standing by his table. I easily killed it without it even noticing what was coming. I inspected his police uniform, hoping to find something useful. I grabbed his car keys that hung on his gun belt. I wore his gun belt and took his dual pistols, putting them in their place.

Relief over came me as I exited the incredulous nightmare that was my school. But I realized that I reprieved too soon. Countless zombies run around the streets, chasing frantic civilians. Everything was consumed with horrible noise of people screaming for their lives. I rushed to the police car that was parked near the gate. I heavily stomped on the pedal as the car screeched down the road.

Where the fuck am I going to go?

I tried my best to not sob uncontrollably as I witness the chaos around me. I saw a teenager who was my classmate, get caught by three zombies and ripped her apart with their teeth. I saw a man shooting as many as he can with his shotgun while his family stood behind him quivering with fear, but his shotgun lost ammo and the crowd of cannibals grew around them. He desperately tried to save his family by hitting every zombie with his shotgun but there were too many, so he and his family were eaten alive. I looked away from the tragic scenery. My car's front window was splattered with blood as I run over the zombies that blocked me in front of my car. Cars were on fire, blood was splattered everywhere and severe body parts lay across the road. This is hell on earth…

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope this chapter was expressed well, I think I'm starting to loose my way of describing the feelings of the main character. And the action was pretty boring, i think. I'll try my best to put more awesome fight scenes. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think and what I should improve. Thanks for your time in reading! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
